


Relentless

by Kalkasar (Mordhena)



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: M/M, heavily implied D/s bordering on noncon in this part only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordhena/pseuds/Kalkasar
Summary: I feel my cock twitch as he plays right into my hands.
Relationships: A/Tu A/R suggested A/Tu/R
Series: Changes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800049
Kudos: 6





	Relentless

**Archer**

I sent Trip home after we fucked tonight. He was confused, but there were other things I needed to do. He'll get over it. Sometimes, he needs to be reminded who is in charge of our relationship, and now is one of those times.

I'm walking along the corridors of the ship, alone. I didn't even bring Porthos on this walk. I need to project a particular image tonight and happy-go-lucky dog lover isn't the look I am aiming for.

I pause in front of the door I sought, and stand there for a moment, waiting. Timing is important. I smirk and press the door chime.

He's surprised to see me but I don't give him the time to say more. I step into the room and right into his personal space. He falls back, but I don't stop. I move forward, pushing him without even touching him until I have him backed against the opposite wall.

'Captain?' he says.

His eyes are wide, pupils dilated but he's not afraid. He faces up to me even though I've got him pinned against the wall. I like that. If he'd shrunk away from me it would have changed things—a lot.

'Malcolm.' My voice is a whisper, hoarse and breathy and I watch as he shudders, his eyes come to my face and I lift a hand, letting my fingers and thumb touch his throat, either side, just under the jawbone. I can feel his pulse against my fingertips and I let my eyelids fall over my eyes, hooding them.

"Sir?" Confusion touches his features now and I press closer, filling his space with my presence.

"I've been watching you," I breathe. "I've seen the way you look at Trip."

Understanding dawns in his eyes and I remember this is why I wanted him on _Enterprise_. He's quick, intelligent, and he's good at his job. "You want him, don't you?"

"I…"

"Don't lie to me, Malcolm. I can see it in your eyes." I feel his throat work against my hand as he swallows convulsively.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad you told me the truth." I step back a little; let off some of the pressure. "You have a slight problem though. Trip is mine! I don't like to share, Malcolm." I let my hand trail from his throat to his chest. "Except in very special circumstances. I might make an exception for you."

Those dark, thoughtful eyes meet mine and he raises his chin, his expression speculative.

"What do you want me to do?"

I feel my cock twitch as he plays right into my hands, right to where I want him.

I smile, leaning closer and graze my lips against his as I whisper: "What do I want you to do?" I capture his gaze and hold it. "Me first." I whisper and then I kiss him hard.


End file.
